


A Bubble Bath For The Soul

by BenevolentErrancy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Balance Arc, Gen, Humour, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenevolentErrancy/pseuds/BenevolentErrancy
Summary: Magnus stumbles back from an exhausting, slime-drenched mission and is ready for nothing more than a chance to soak the mud off.





	A Bubble Bath For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt from my tumblr, for the

Magnus was beat.

… Pretty literally at that too, his bruises had bruises. It was worthy work, of course, even if it hadn’t been in pursuit of a Relic, no matter Taako’s grumbling on the matter. And they’d come out victorious, the caravan was fine and they’d be fawned over like heroes which was always a nice perk at the end, but by the time they had arrived back on the moon Magnus was ready to faceplant into his bed.

Caravans and merchants and travelers had apparently been disappearing for months along the lowland valley roads. The Director seemed to have thought that it may be the work of one of the Relics – which she would not say – but had not heard back from a single Seeker who had been sent out to investigate.  So they had received the dubious honour. When the trio had arrived on the scene, they had found a party of wagons bogged up in a mudfield; all the struggling had apparently lured out an aboleth from a nearby lake.

Magnus wasn’t sure he would ever get the pungent taste of mud and rotten fish out of his mouth.  They had fought in slick, fetid mud, where it was all Magnus could do to keep his feet planted and shield up, to receive crushing blow after crushing blow from the creature’s slimy tentacles, until his arms were numb with the effort to keep them off Taako and Merle.  Magnus’ axe, they quickly realized, struggled to penetrate the monster’s thick, exterior mucous and the poison is exuded; so he had been the wall protecting the two magic users while they figured out how to put the thing down.

When the creature had then slithered not just through the mud but into their minds, succeeding in wrapping Merle in some sort of ensnarement, things had not definitely not improved. To put it likely. The image of Merle’s body forcefully trying to drown itself in the mud was not one to leave Magnus mind any time soon. Magnus had managed to haul Merle to safety, despite his body fighting him ever step of the way, and once the space was cleared Taako burned what must have been a considerable spell slot to freeze the creature and all the mud that surrounded it.

Finishing it off from there had been a simple thing; Merle had woken, shaken but alright, and they had hacked the fishicle into pieces. Magnus, however, never wanted to see mud again and had bee-lined immediately into the washroom when they arrived back on the Moon. He all but collapsed into his newly filled tub of bubbles.

In fact, as the mud dissolved from his hair and his muscles relaxed, he was seriously considering falling asleep wholesale when the door to his bathroom creaked open. His private bathroom. Lunging up he grabbed the first weapon he could get his hands on and let out a shout – a warcry that quickly morphed to pure horror when he realized it was Merle. A very naked Merle. Holding a rubber duck.

“Were you going to stab me with a loofa?” Merle asked, ambling over to the tub and beginning to lever himself in. 

“What are you doing?” demanded Magnus, voice still hovering at a squeaky, horrified octave. 

“ _Apparently_  they’re mucking about with plumbing! Water pressure is all outta sorts. Your bathroom’s the only one in this sector with running water. Shove up.” 

“Oh my god, no, I’d rather fight that stupid fish again,“ said Magnus, but Merle had dropped into the bubbles with a splash before Magnus could do anything else.

The door opened and slammed shut once more.

“That makes one of us, my dude. Hope you’re making room for Taako."


End file.
